The Tribal Meeting
by jendallforever
Summary: Chapter 2 : The Tribal meeting is being held on Berk which means more visitors and one overprotective Hiccup . He has to help to teenagers how can not be married under their own fathers rules and one is arranged to marry Daxyn but not for love but for rich's . Hiccup puts his life on the line but is it worth it or will all blow up in his face ?
1. Other Tribe

**Hey so I got this idea in school , so I hope you enjoy it , it's a hicstrid story and will be set when Hiccup is around twenty and about to be inducted chief of the tribe. **

**Disclaimer ~ I don't any anything decides the ocs and plot.**

* * *

Hiccup had been training for months to become chief of the tribe and now he had been given a day off and planned to spend it with Astrid . Stoick had received news that Magnus the majestic would be visiting Berk with his son Daxyn . The two chiefs believed that since both of their sons were about to become the chiefs of the tribe they should know each other . The morning Hiccup was up early and packed lunch for Astrid , him and the 2 dragons. Astrid suggested a few days back they try to search for the Windstorm a new type do dragon they had discovered a few weeks ago. While the two lovesick dragon trainers spent the day together searching for the new dragon breed Stiock was waiting for Magnus to arrive . Once he was docked and he was greeted by Stiock " Magnus it's great too see you old friend and you must be Daxyn " . Stiock shook hands with his guests . " I'm terribly sorry Daxyn my son won't be joining us until tonight I hope you don't mind " .

* * *

Hiccup was having a great day . They had found and observed the Windstorm dragon and he had sketched it in his notebook and he enjoyed spending time alone with his girlfriend. But with Toothless and Stormfly bored out of their minds they started making to much noise and scared off the Windstorm . The two were in big trouble and both got shouted at by Astrid , even two very powerful dragons was afraid of a small blonde viking . " You know that the Borson tribe chief arrived " Astrid said as they flew towards the village. " Yeah I saw the fleet this morning but I don't have to be down there thank Thor , I just wanna a day away from the village " he chucked causing Astrid to let out a few giggles which was very unlike her . " What are they here for anyway " she asked as the two dragons landed on a hill overlocking the whole village just above the chiefs house. " Something about a peace treaty or something I wasn't paying any attention to my dad , to busy thinking about my beautiful girlfriend " he teased causing her to blush and earning a punch in the shoulder . " Come on lets get some lunch I'm starving he said taking bread from his saddle pouch handing a loaf too Astrid . Hiccup fed the very hungry dragons who scoffed the fish down in a second. " Well for someone who didn't so anything all morning you two are very hungry " Hiccup chuckled as Toothless and Stromfly took more fish from Hiccup .

" So how's the chief training thing coming " asked Astrid who was now seated next to HIccup leaning against an old willow tree. " Good but dad is pushing me hard , I know he's trying to help but when I become chief I want to do things the way I like to not the way I'm told " Hiccup sighed drawing in the dirt with a stick. " Well then man up and tell him it's only a few months away to your induction ceremony as the chief of the tribe " she said firmly. People thought that Hiccup would be just like Stiock but he didn't want to be a carbon copy of his dad he still needed to find out who he was and Astrid knew the dragons would have a huge role to play in that. " I know but after all he's done for me I just feel like one isn't the right time " he stalled averting the eyes of his girlfriend. " Hiccup just tell him , are you worried about becoming chief " she asked . He looked at her , she had a puzzeled look written all over her face . " Okay I'll admitt it , it's frigniting because it's so close I keep thinking I'll mess it all up and cause another war " he answered truthfully .

" Oh HIccup , nobody would make a better chief to the tribe than you and that's a fact " she leaned up and pressed her soft lips onto his cheek . She noticed he had small tuffs of hair on his chin . She smiled at the sight , after everything had changed he was becoming the person he knew he wanted to be . " Thanks , I know you'll always have my back " he leaned down and pecked her sweetly on the lips . It was rare sight to see the toughest girl on the island and the chief to be affectionate with each other . After being together for nearly five years they rather they kept their relationship private . " Come on dragon boy , I'll race you around the island first one to the cove wins " she dusted of her skirt. " Okay but loser has two clean the winners stall tomorrow" the two made a dash for their respective dragons and soon all you could see was two small figures zooming through the sky.

* * *

Stoick was giving Magnus and his son Daxyn the grand tour of the village . Daxyn was about too become chief of a neighbouring tribe known as the BorsonS. Magnus and Stoick were old friends and knew each other as boys as did their fathers before them and they always got along great. " So how is your boy " Magnus asked . The last he heard of Hiccup that he was training dragons on Berk. " Good , training a lot and spends a lot of time with his dragon " Stiock smiled . " So where is he then " sneered Daxyn earning a nudge in the stomach from his father . " He had some business to attend to on the far side of the island but he will join us for a great feast tonight so you can meet him " Stiock answered the impatient boy.

" Why is there dragons on the mountain" Daxyn pointed towards to familiar figures , Stormfly and Toothless sat upon the peek of mt. Thor. " Ah my boy , we have learned to come at peace with the dragons they live among us and we train them " Sticok explained briefly before they headed to the dragon academy. Daxyn had never seen a dragon in his twenty years on earth and he was terrified by them so he was weary and he didn't touch Meatlug when Stiock introduced Fishlegs to Magnus , who had been intrigued by the overly friendly dragon . One thing that Daxyn didn't know was one very dangerous and overprotective dragon would be joining them for the nights celebrations. He also noticed that Berk had a range of beautiful girls and his father had told him when he became chief he would have to get married so maybe he would meet that girl on Berk. One thing was for sure it wasn't Ruffnut . Daxyn wondered off around the unusually quiet village .He thought about meeting this famous son of Stoick his father talked so much about , and what was so special about him anyway from what Daxyn had heard he was a small scrawny outcast with no friends. But oh Odin was he wrong and he might learn to never judge a person from reports of them.

* * *

That evening just after sunset the whole village including the dragons all gathered together in the great hall for a celebratory feast . Hiccup had arrived right on time , he and Astrid entered the great hall and joined their friends at a table Far enough from where the chief and his guests sat. Toothless and Stormfly headed more like knocking everyone in their path down to get to a few baskets of fish , Astrid swore those two must be always hungry . " So how was today , did you guys observe the windstorm . What is it like , can it swim , what colour is it " Fishleg's wouldn't shut up about the new dragon so Hiccup filled him in on there findings and showed him the sketch he had drawn. Stoick noticed his son followed by his girlfriend and their dragons enter the great hall . He knew they had a great day and he didn't want disturb Hiccup and his friends . Hiccup had been training hard and deserved a day with his girlfriend and his friends . He was ready to become chief and Stoick was very proud of his son even if he would not admit it . Toothless kept his eyes on Hiccup as if he knew something was about to happen and Thor was he a very smart dragon .

Daxyn had been sitting at the head table with his father and the other tribe leader when he noticed a tall beautiful blonde girl walk on followed by a huge Deadly Nadder. He has fallen for her in two seconds flat . He didn't notice her very overprotective boyfriend and his Nightfury five feet away. " Daxyn that is Stoick's son " Magnus pointed at Hiccup . Daxyn saw the opposite too what he expected Hiccup to look like . The boy he pictured was the old Hiccup before he met Toothless but he saw a muscular but not fat boy , with shaggy but handsome hair , in armour that had spikes on it . The only thin. Danny found really odd was Hiccups prosthetic leg. He thought that might have happened when trained to become chief but again he was very wrong. " How come he isn't sitting at the head table " Daxyn questioned his father and Stoick . " He had the day off so he might as well spend time with his friends before he gets back to training " Stoick shrugged off the question .

Daxyn couldn't help but stare at Astrid who was seated next to Hiccup. After the feast everyone stayed in the great hall chatting . Hiccups table was full of laughter , joy and chatter. " Come on Daxyn you can meet Hiccup now " Stoick gestured for the boy to follow him towards his son .Daxyn stayed out of view when they reached the Table he heard Hiccup say " Hi dad " . "Hiccup I'd like you to meet someone , this is Daxyn the heir to the tribe of Bronton" Stoick stepped forward so Hiccup could see a very buckly but musclauer viking with a sword around his waist . Hiccup could see how nervous he was so being the nice guy he had always been he extended his hand to a weary Daxyn. "Nice to meet you Daxyn " he smiled genuinely . Daxyn shook his hand firmly and forced a smile but he had kept an eye at all times at the blonde who was seated next to Hiccup. Daxyn could not get over her beauty . " Hiccup , Daxyn and his father will be staying for the week and tomorrow you and Daxyn will get to kno each other " Stoick explained to his son . Hiccup just nodded politely , Stoick could tell he really just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend and friends on his day off. Stoick whispered something into his son ear and gestured for Daxyn to go back to where he was sitting. Hiccup didn't want to seem rude but wanted to spend the little time he had to himself to relax . He gently wrapped his arm around Astrid and pulled her closer to him . Astrid smiled and snuggled up against Hiccup , who just held her tighter. They became engrossed in their own world , they were in love with each other and it was obvious to the naked eye. The others were kind of surprised because they never really liked to act like a couple in front of anyone.

* * *

Daxyn was impressed by the size of the heir to the Hoolagan tribe. He expected a small , thin and geeky nerd but instead he saw a tall , handsome and muscular boy a bit older than him. He seemed like a nice guy but he seemed not really interested in meeting Daxyn which kinda annoyed Daxyn. Daxyn was not impressed by it , but he didn't know how hard Hiccup had been training and learning how to become a great chief of Berk. The next morning awhile before Hiccup was meant to meet him Daxyn walked around Berk . He thought the village was a very loud and cheery place but it scared him because there were dragons roaming around freely and they scared him. He saw the blonde girl he had fallen for with a huge blue Deadly Nadder dragon . She had a dagger straped to her waist . He wanted to talk to her but he couldn't work up the nerve . When he finally met up Hiccup , Hiccup suggested he introduce him to his friends . Daxyn nodded and followed behind Hiccup . H e was very nervous because Toothless was a few metres ahead . " Don't be nervous , he's really friendly he won't hurt anyone unless you give him a reason to " Hiccup explained when he saw Daxyn's scared expression. " Okay " Daxyn managed to stutter out but was sitll unconvinced. They arrived at the academy , where the other riders where . Fishlegs and Astrid were talking about the new dragon Hiccup her had observed while the twins and Snoutlout were arguing over which dragon was faster . " Guys , come here for a second " Hiccup called . Fishlegs lifted his head to see Hiccup and Daxyn . Fishlegs and Astrid walked over to Hiccup and Daxyn . Astrid grabbed the twins and Snoutlout because she knew they would noy come unless they were forced .

" Guys this is Daxyn , the heir to the tribe of Bronton Island " Hiccup introduced him to the other riders. " Daxyn these our friends , Fishlegs , Ruffnut , Tuffnut , Snoutlout and Astrid " Hiccup introduced them to Daxyn . Daxn was surprised Hiccup and Astrid were friends . " Nice to meet you all " he smiled at the five . " Fishlegs why don't you show Daxyn Meatlug , he's a it nervous around the dragons maybe if you introduce him to one of the nicest and friendly dragons " Hiccup asked . Fishlegs nodded and gestured for Daxyn to follow him towards a Gronkle who just hugged the boy. Fishlegs was explaining something to him but he tuned out and he stared at the blonde girl who he had leaned was named Astrid. He watched as she and Hiccup talked they seemed very close on first glance and there was practically no space between them on the bench they sat on talking to each other. He and Hiccup chatted for a while after that but he couldn't get his mind off of Astrid and he knew he was fallen for her . He decided he wanted to court her but he had to run it by his Father before he did and have to talk to her father to ask permission . That evening Stoick invited Daxyn and Magnus to his house for supper. They sat around the flaming fire talking when the subject arose of some girl and something to do with Hiccup. " So Hiccup , my boy I hear you plan on proposing is that so " Magnus asked . This surprised Daxyn he didn't notice a girlfriend of Hiccups mainly because he was focused on Astrid the past day he had been here. " Yes sir , I plan to propose soon to my girlfriend " Hiccup smiled. " You haven't been arranged to a marriage" Daxyn asked curiously . His father had warned him if he hadn't found a wife before he was chief in a few months he was going to have to be put in and arranged marriage.

" On Berk we do not so it is fit to marry someone you do not love or someone who who do not want to have a child with , I will let him decide who he sees is fit to marry . " Stoick explained munching on his salmon . " I admit that is wise but other islands just see it differently son" Magnus said. " So how long have you been courting this young women Hiccup " Magnus asked. " Um about 4 years now " Hiccup said finishing his fish. This was surprising to Daxyn he expected maybe four months maybe but four years thats a long time .

* * *

Over the next few days Daxyn had worked up the nerve to ask Astrid to accompany him to the end of visit feast . But when he did want to , he could not find her. He searched the whole day for her but was unsuccsessful in locating her . He had roamed the village , academy and had asked countless people where she was . He gave up because he knew she would attend the feast so he could talk to her then . On the other side of the island it was all tears and happiness , Hiccup had finally proposed in the cove their special and secret place , somewhere they could spend time together . Hiccup ad gotten down on one knee in and made a heart felt proposal on how much he loved her and he then presented her with a ring with a dragon head inscribed into it. She had said yes and they spent the rest of the day together talking and lets say a lot of kissing went on and Toothless and Stormfly were scarred for life. That evening they sat with the other dragon riders as the feast started . They had only told their friends who were teasing them but they all congradlated them both and they all saw it coming even the twins. Stoick looked over at wear his son was sitting he knew she had said yes because Hiccup sat next to her with his arm around Astrid who was snuggled up under his arm , a rare site of affection between the two. He was proud of her son and was happy it was Astrid he was marrying because he and Astrid got on and she wasn't easily impressed.

Daxyn had been facing Hiccup and Astrid and he really didn't notice the two snuggled up . After the feast some pipers played a few tunes and everyone was up dancing and chatting to each other . Daxyn decided it was time he started to court Astrid . He tried to locate her and he saw her the boy Fishlegs who was abit of a softy and Hicuup . He had noticed they seemed to always be together . He was about to go up too the small group when Stoicks voice boomed through out the great hall. " Welcome everyone , on this eve we celebrate many years to come of peace with the tribe of Bronton Island and it's people . We have to say goodbye to old friends soon so we celebrate Magnus and hid heir Daxyn tonight and we wish them luck and a proper farewell. I hope you have enjoyed your stay and come back soon" Stoick finished with a toast . He then went over and talked to his son . Magnus came up to Daxyn and told him " Son come on we need to go and congradulate Hiccup , he has proposed today and she said yes " Daxyn was shocked today and to who. He followed his father towards Hiccup , Stoick , Astrid and Fishlegs . " Congradulations you two " Magnus smiled down at Hiccup and patted his back he realised it now he was talking to Astrid aswell. Hiccup had proposed to the girl he was in love with . Daxyn hadn't noticed at all , he was engrossed in learning about Astrid and trying to talk to her he had missed something . SOMETHING BIG. He nodded his head at Hiccup , and gave a very convincing fake smile but Hiccup could tell it was a fake smile and her could tell by the look in Daxyn's eyes he wanted to kill Hiccup . But Hicccup had Astrid and Daxyn didn't know the first thing about her .

* * *

Daxyn and Magnus were leaving the next day and Hiccup was no where to be found he had let his father know he and Astrid had planned spending his last day off together before his last two months of training . " I'm sorry he and Astrid headed out early , you know teenagers ah " Stoick apologised to Magnus as they headed for the docks . " Thats quiet all right, we both know what it is like to be young and in love " Magnus chuckled . "We expect to see you in a few months the annual meeting of all of the tribes is being held here and we hope you will attend " Stoick explained . " Ah yes , just as the boys get ready to be inducted " Magnus remembered. All those people on Berk fun and with the dragons what could go wrong especially with so many young heirs to be meeting for the first time." Good bye my friend , I hope to see you very soon and I hope you have enjoyed your stay on Berk " Stoick shook his old friend hand . " I have indeed it has been a pleseure as it always has been to see you and finally meet your soon , oh and wish him look that girl seems very feisty and independent she'll keep on his toes " Magnus winked at Stoick before climbing onto the boat. " Thank you for having me sir " Daxyn shook Stoick's huge and beefy palm. " Not a problem son , next time you are here we will all go on a hunting trip " Stoick let go of the young mans hand . Daxyn nooded and climbed onto the boat to his awaiting father . He looked up to see a night fury and a deadly nadder zipping towards the sky . He would be back someday even f he didn't have Astrid he might in the distant future . ( Like Hiccup would let him near her , Toothless is quiet overprotective of his mates owner).

* * *

**So what did you all think . Good or bad ? So Daxyn weird name I know I just liked it. So should I do another one shot with all the tribes meeting on Berk . I will if you like this . I know there wasn't that w=much romance but I worked hard on Daxyn and his character . I need some names for Islands and the heirs girl and boys or both . Next time we might see if Hiccup s an overprotective finaceé . Anyway thanks for reading this . **

**Love ya **

**Jendallforever**


	2. Tribal Meeting

**Hey so this is the sequel one shot to the other tribe and is a lot longer . I hope you all enjoy it and let me know if you want Hiccup's becoming of chief one . This has a lot more romance and no Daxyn woo but a big problem Hiccup vows to fix. It;s based around love and why arranged marriage is wrong this is rated K+ . Hope you all enjoy and I'll write more at the bottom, Peace.**

* * *

It had been a few months after Daxyn had visited Berk and now it was time for the annual Tribal meeting between the 12 tribes of the archapello Berk had to honour of hosting this year and things on Berk were busy. Hiccup was preparing for his induction as chief and also he and Astrid had been planning their wedding. Stoick wasn't really looking forward to the fact that there would be so many people on Berk and it means with a lot of strangers a lot of chances and risks one or two dragons might get mad . The day all of the tribe chiefs and their children to visit Berk had arrived and Stoick was in bother Hiccup had taken off and he Toothless , Astrid and Stormfly were all gone . Hiccup never done well in huge crowds and maybe it was better if he wasn't there. Hiccup and Astrid had snuck off to their little secret place , the cove , to enjoy a day together and get away from Berk and the madness of what had become their lives. They had been engaged for about six months now and were planning to get married after Hiccup became chief . " You know when your father finds out you're missing were both dead " she questioned sitting down next to Hiccup on a log watching their dragons playing in the water . " Yep and if I go down your coming with me " he chuckled . " Theres going to be a lot of tribe chiefs here , most are new chiefs and it's their first proper tribal meeting " Hiccup explained as he gently put his arm around Astrid , who snuggled into his chest where she hide her face. Hiccup smiled and pressed a quick kiss on her temple .

If you lived on Berk affection between these two was a very rare sight since they liked their realationship to be quite private. " We can hide here all day but we have to go to the Great feast or I'm in trouble from my dad ands yours he'll think I've kidnapped you " he chuckled hugging her closer to him. Hiccup wasn't exactly excited to have a lot of strangers on Berk especially boys his age who would be flirting or trying to flirt with Astrid. He had become overprotective of his finacee and he didn't like boys near her decides their friends. " So are you nervous about next month " she asked sitting up , he kept an arm around to whole time . Next month Hiccup was going to become chief . " I'm freaking out , what if mess up something or cause a war " he said worringly staring at the ground .

Astrid sighed and said " Hiccup you'll be a great leader , the best Berk has known . You won't cause a war and making mistakes is apart of life" she comforted her worried boyf- no finacee . " How is it you always know how to make me feel better " he caressed her cheek in his hand . " Because I was born awesome" she grinned. " That you were " he smiled leaning down to kiss her . She deepened the kiss and then broke it coming up for air . " How did get so lucky in finding you" he whispered int her ear . " She smiled " I ask myself the same thing everyday " . While the lovebirds enjoyed some time together on the own on the other side of the island many of the chiefs were arriving . " Stoick it is good to see you "Aki the chief of the Oceania . He was a very big , bloating man and had a dagger strapped to his waist. " Ah Aki it's been awhile and how is Magde " Stoick asked. " Good she is staying at home , we had twins last year and they are to afraid of boats so she is at home with them " Aki explained . " Stoick I'd like you to meet my son and my heir Broddi " Stoick saw a young man about Hiccup's age come out from behind his father." Nice to meet you sir " Broddi bowed like a proper gentleman . " You too " Stoick smiled and shook Broddi's hand. " I will warn you our dragons don't exactly enjoy weapons so can you tell your men to leave their weapons on your ship " Stoick explained pointing to a wild Gronkle .

" Wait you have d-dragons " Broddi stuttered out . " Yes , dragons are free to love in the island we are at peace with them , don't worry they do not attack and if you have a problem you can ask my son for help he is the head of the dragon training academy " Stoick told the young frightened man . " Speaking of your son , where is he . I expected to see him " Aki asked as they walked towards the village away from the docks. " He had some things to attend to on the other side of the island" Stoick told them . He decided to cover Hiccup , it didn't exactly scream responsible . Blowing off a really important day to spend time with you fianceé but Stoick understood that Hiccup had needed alone time to spend with Astrid and stop training and work for five minutes. Hiccup hadn't gotten a day to himself between preparing to become chief , dragons , and planning a wedding .

It was just nice to have someone to talk to who would not judge you like Astrid did for Hiccup because Stoick knew she would support his son through everything and Stoick couldn't wait until she was an official member of the Haddock family and he had a very skilled fighting daughter in law. The other tribes were still arriving so Stoick was busy all day.

* * *

The twelve tribal leaders and there sons or daughters sat at one long table at the top of the great hall awhile before the great feast . They were talking catching up with old friends while the younger adults got to know each other. Dalla daughter of the chief of the tribe of Ratu , a large island three hours away from Berk. She had been impressed by the whole island so far and was curious of how they trained dragons . Her father had told her he was in talks with other chiefs about her becoming engaged to one of their sons . Her father saw it see fight that she had an arranged marriage to strengthen their peace with another tribe. She knew her father had talked to Abi and his son Broddi of the tribe of Oceania. She liked Broddi they got on well and maybe they could fall in love but she thought the law on Berk was amazing , forbidden marriages were forbidden by he laws of Stoick the vast and she wish it was like that for her so maybe she cold meet he beloved . She was surprised to learn that the heir to the tribe of Berk was not at the get hall . He had not turned up for the meeting or pre feast meeting whatever this is . She had expected him to be there since he was the heir to the island . From what she had heard from reports he had grown into a young man and a very handsome one indeed . She had heard he was a very curious person like herself and was excited to meet him and you never know?

About an hour later the villagers arrived and the sun was starting to set , it was cheery place . People were eating fish and drinking mead and kids were playing with the baby dragons . The visitors were very surprised that the dragons were allowed inside but they all shook it off and they enjoyed their night . Hiccup didn't feel comfortable sitting with strangers so he decided to sit with Astrid and his other friends . He sat next to Astrid with an arm draped over shoulders protectively. The dragon riders joked around and enjoyed the fact that they could mess and not get in trouble because usually Gobber would give out and tell them to act their age . Stoick saw his son and smiled , it was nice to see him happy and enjoying himself , he was about to take on a huge responsiblity. Dalla was enjoying herself she and she was growing to love Berk and it's dragons and the people were very nice and friendly. " So Welcome everyone , especially are visitors I hope you are having a good time and heres to the days to come " Stoick raised his cup of mead . Hiccup smiled and kissed his finaceé on the forehead as his father continued talking. He was extremely happy and he just wanted to stay there with his friends and holding Astrid like he'd never let go forever . The feast went down a treat a lot of the tribal leaders wanted to meet Hiccup badly and their heirs were anxious to meet this "hero" everyone talked about . Hiccup didn't go near his father that evening he wanted to stay away at least until the next day. That evening Dalla saw a beautiful blonde girl who looked like she could do some serious damage .

* * *

The next day Hiccup had to spend the day in the village a festival had started and there were different activities going on and Hiccup had to keep his eyes on the dragons just in case they were spooked r something happened while his father entertained the guests . " Well dragon boy having fun " Hiccup saw Astrid followed by Stormfly who ran up and rubbed noses with Toothless ( There mates in this story) . " Oh yeah so much fun making sure no body annoys the dragons" he said sarcastically. " Come on you should enjoy yourself " Astrid smiled as her finceés goofiness , lacing their fingers together Hiccup pulled towards him leaving their lovesick dragons to themselves. " So what do you wanna do " she asked Hiccup . " I don't care I just wanna spend time with you " he kissed her cheek gently causing her to blush . Even if he wouldn't admit it Hiccup prefered to spend time with Astrid more than doing anything else and he was a huge romantic.

A few people were surprised that Hiccup and Astrid held hands as they walked through the village , the couple had always been secretive but Hiccup liked being in public with Astrid they were in love. The boys from the other tribes had been looking at weapons and sword fights which were all apart of the festival when Broddi saw Astrid he thought she was pretty but he noticed the boy beside her who held her hand tightly as they walked through the village . People were staring at him so he was important and he had armour on to. It was hard to say but Broddi had a hunch that it was Stoicks son because he seemed to be friendly waving at people as he and the beautiful blonde girl seemed to be his girlfriend . Broddi had learned about the law that was enforced here , an arranged marriage was forbidden on Berk so the chiefs son could marry who he wished but in Oceania a marriage would be strenghten peace between another tribe . This was a weird law on Berk but Broddi agreed with it but many of the chiefs would disagree. Broddi went back to watching the sword fighting but he couldn't help but stare at the blonde girl she was breathe taking .

Stoick had finished up for the day and went to find Hiccup to so he could introduce him to the tribal chiefs . Stoick asked around the village and he spotted Hiccup with his friends and Astrid . His son was lent against the wall of a house his ams around Astrid's waist who stood right in front of him . She leant her back up against his chest and they were both talking with their friends about non other than dragons. Stoick wasn't sure if he should call over his son because he wouldn't have that much time with his friends when he became chief , he decided that he would introduce them that evening . Hiccup and Astrid were inseperable from each other . Stoick sat with some of the chiefs drinking a mug mead , " So Aki is your son in a marriage " Dalla's father asked Aki. " Ah Broddi is still looking for the girl I'm sure he'd be interested in Dalla we should introduce them " Aki smiled . Stoick was against an arranged marriage it meant you didn't really love the girl you would live with or who would mother your children . " What about your son Stoick " Dalla's father asked . Stoick really didn't want really feel comfortable talking about his sons love life. " Uh yeah Hiccup's engaged "Stoick said taking a swig of his mead . " So was it your descion on who he married" one of the chiefs asked . " No why would I , I let him fall in love " he replied . " I think you should chose who he marries but your law does have a point " the other chief replied.

* * *

Hiccup had a fun day and was really happy as he walked around the village with his arm wrapped around Astrid , the two had become more and more affectionate in public . " Tomorrow , one of the chief had called the village for an annoucment " Hiccup told her as they sat on the steps of the great hall . " I think he's announcing his sons arranged marriage thats all the chiefs are talking about " Astrid said . " I think it's stupid , why bother marry someone you don't love , I'd rather not marry at all if it was me " Hiccup said " but luckily for me I have the love of my life " he kissed the top of her head. " You know you're the best " she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips . It was probably the first time they had ever kissed in public not that Hiccup was complaining. " Come on lover boy I'm starving " Astrid teased getting up . Making there way into the great hall to have supper. " Son tomorrow I need to introduce you to some of the other tribes chiefs and heirs " Stoick said stopping the young couple.

Hiccup nodded and he laced his fingers with Astrids and they sat with their friends like usual. Stoick noticed Hiccup seemed more attached and affectionate with Astrid public , he also noticed that a lot of the other heirs from the other tribes had taken a liking to Astrid . " Was that your son" Broddi asked Stoick . He simply nodded and he left to get some fish and mead . Hiccup kept his hand laced with Astrids as they ate , he noticed Eret an heir to the Burbekk tribe had a keen eye on Astrid . Hiccup was annoyed he was a kind boy with a good heart but he hated boys staring at Astrid . " Don't worry I only have eyes for you " she smiled quickly pecking him on the lips , but enough to reassure following day the whole village and it's visitors had gathered in front of the great hall where Dalla's father stood next to his daughter . " I would like to decree from this day forward any man on Berk has the oppurtunity to court my daughter . At the end of the visit I shall choose her husband" Astrid scoffed , a girl shouldn't be treated like a peace of meat and the poor girl should have the chance to fall in love like she had.

Dalla had been half dreading the moment but she also got to meet some cute and handsome men her age . She saw Broddi , the two had a great friendship for years , visits from parents and being dragged along to. She admitted she had somewhat of a crush on him but she did want to try met someone just to see if she liked anyone. One boy inparticuler caught her attention he had long hair covering one of his brown eyes . Dalla looked at him in awe , but she then saw him approuch a girl with blonde hair the girl was beautiful and like the boy one of her eyes was covered by a long fringe . She became very disappointed when she saw the boy lean down a place a kiss on the girls lips. The two looked in love but what had caught Dalla's eye was a ring on the girls wedding finger , they were engaged and in love Dalla wished for that someday to be with the one she did truly in love. That evening Stoick managed to get Hiccup away from his financeé." Everyone this is my son Hiccp " he introduced his annoyed son to the chiefs and their heirs . The girls looked once and they were already drooling not that he noticed his plan was a quick hello and back to the academy to train some baby Gronkles with his friends. " Ah so this is the her we've heard so much about " Dalla's father Gorm said looking over at Hiccup . He hated being called a hero , " Nice to finally put a face to the name " Aki shook the boys hand. Broddi looked to see the boy he had saw in the village with the blonde girl the day before , he was impressed and he shook Hiccups hand. " I;m Broddi son of Aki " he introduced himself . " Nice to meet you " Hiccup smiled . Broddi looked over at Dalla , Hiccup followed his gaze and saw who he was staring at '. " You have it bad " he nudged Broddi in the stomach . " What ever do you mean " he asked very confused . " Don't deny it I know you're in love with her don't worry you're not alone I'm in the same ship " he gestured towards the blonde girl who he called his fianceé who was talking to the twins about the baby Gronkles . " Okay I'm in love with her but I don't stand a chance and besides she is going to be put in an arranged marriage you heard her father " Broddi sighed. " Don't give up you have a chance , it's not as hard a it seems just ask her to accompany you to he tribal dance thing tomorrow " Hiccup suggsted .

" I can't she only sees me as a friend '" Broddi sighed. " The same thing happened to me , I was in love with my best friend asked her on a date and boom we kissed and now were about to get married " I told him . " How did you ask her out " he asked ." Well I asked her if she wanted to go for a walk on the beach , I manned up and kissed and admitted how much I really loved her" Hiccup explained. " Is it the blonde girl I saw you with in the village " Broddi pointed to Astrid. Hiccup simpily smiled and nodded. " Thanks , and nice meeting you " Broddi shook his hand one more time . Hiccup hated having to meet all of the chiefs , he also had the unfortunate task of meeting all the daughters who had all flung themselves at him decides Dalla who knew he was engaged and she wished him well in his marriage . That evening the tribal meeting comenced for the whole night . The tribes who stayed at peace offered advice and ideas to one and other . Hiccup lay in his bed next to Astrid who was snuggled into his bare chest .They had moved in together a month back since they would have to when they got married and they wanted to be used to living with each other. he had so many things running through his mind . He was so worried about becoming the chief the island needed and wanted out of him , he was nervous about getting married . He loved Astrid more than anything but he thought what if he wasn't a good husband or a good father when the time came

.Astrid rustled against his chest . He looked down to see her wide awake. She and Toothless could read him like a book and they both knew something was up. " Hey whats wrong " she asked sitting up leaning her head on his chest as he held her. " Astrid I'm so nervous what if I don't live up to peoples expectations , what if I'm a horrible husband and a father " he sighed looking at the floor . " Hiccup , listen to me your going to be a great leader you are now and you will be even better and about the husband bit you know thats not through I trust you and love you way more than any other person . I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and the father bit don't think about you will be amazing when the time comes " she finished . " I love you so much more than words can describe " he whispered and leant down kissing her passionatley . " I love you too " they kissed again but longer . They eventually fell asleep in each others arms. Hiccups arms lay around he waist , her head lay hidden in his muscular chest while her arms were snaked around his torso .

* * *

The next morning they both refused to get up and Stoick ended up in their house. He found them sleeping in each others arms. They looked so peaceful and Stoick decided not to disturbe the happy couple . He has been happy Hiccup married the one he loved most and he didn't have to marry a stranger whom he didn't love . He could see young Broddi and Dalla loved each other but they were being stopped . Their fathers both didn't agree with the law .Stoick left the couple in peace admiring their new home . His son was growing and he wasn't sure how he felt but he knew he was ready that was one thing. That afternoon Hiccup told Astrid about Broddi and Dalla . They both wanted to help the couple but weren't sure how , Astrid decided to talk to Dalla like Hiccup did with Broddi . She found Dalla watching the days axe fighting and she walked over to her . " You're Dalla right " she asked poltiely . " Yeah and your Astrid " they shook hands and smiled . " I heard about the marriage situation , how do you feel about it " Astrid asked . " Well I'm not exactly trilled , as you can tell but I do want to chose who I marry and not for the tribe for me " Dalla explained . She knew Astrid was engaged she could tell by the ring on her hand and it was obvious since she was always with Hiccup . She wished she could have something like that she could tell that they were so in love.

" Do you like that boy Broddi " Astrid asked pointing at him . " Yes I do but my father would never agree to let us be married and he doesn't love me like that" Dalal sighed watching him. " I thought that as well but turned out I was wrong " Astrid laughed at the meomery . " It's different you both loved each other and still do " she pointed out . " I know for a fact he likes you and does want a chance to court you he told Hiccup" Astrid smiled . Dalla eyes grew wide . " Really " she asked in shock. " Yeah and you can tell be the way looks at you " Astrid smiled .

Dalla looked surprised but she smiled . " Thank you but I still have to get my father to choose him" she sighed . " Well he can't here Stoick has forbidden it and if chooses someone else you can borrow my dragon she loves new people " Astrid giggled. " Thanks for the advice , I realise if I want to get married I should be allowed chose how like you did " Dalla thanked Astrid with a hug. " I wasn't the one who decided Hiccup got down on one knee , but I did want to marry him more than anything and I can tell its like that for you and Broddi " Astrid said. " I hope so , well maybe I will see you at the tribal dance tonight " Dalla waved " Yep , you will but you catch me in a dress" she laughed waving heading towards Stormfly and they headed out to catch Hiccup and Toothless for a long flight.

* * *

The following few days were a breeze , the big meeting for the 12 chiefs took place in the great hall , a market had been opened up to the villagers and everyone was very cheery. Hiccup sighed content as he flew with everyone to the academy . Broddi had managed to ask Dalla out and they were kinda together but her father was trying pressure her into picking the richest heir and that unfortunatley turned out to be Daxyn who was still looking for a wife. Dalla and Broddi were in love it was clear to everyone but it was their fathers so they decided to stay together . They were worried about being split up so they asked Hiccup for help one evening.

They turned up at Hiccup and Astrids new house looking worried and Astrid quickly pushed them into the kitchen . " Whats wrong Hiccup asked taking a seat next to his fiancee. " We don't know what to do my father has chosen Daxyn because he is the richest heir and his father has agreed to it " Dalla spilled nearly in tears. Hiccup gave Broddi a sympathetic look as Astrid comforted Dalla . " Look I'm going to be honest , you two need to tell your fathers that you both refuse to marry someone you do not love and I may have a way but you must know you will have to stay on Berk. An arranged marriage is forbidden on the Isle of Berk my father will not allow someone to be forced into a marriage so if you stay here you can get married but it means leaving you family, friends and your old lives behind . But you will be safe here I can promise you that " Hiccup suggested . Astrid looked at Hiccup with a proud expression , and smiled . He was already helping people and he wasn't chief and it was a sign she knew he was ready . He smiled back at her and he realised what he had just said but it was all true.

Broddi was deep in thought he wasn't about to lose Dalla he loved her and she was his world . He needed to face her father and if he did it here , he would be under the protection of Berk . " I'm going to face your father , I need to we can't be apart from each other it's not fair and if it comes to a fight I will not surrender " Broddi stood up heading towards the house Dalla and her father were staying in while on Berk . Astrid gave Hiccup a look as Dalla just cried , Hiccup got up and ran towards Broddi . " Broddi stop " he shouted but he kept going , Hiccup had no option he signaled for Toothless to catch him and fast . Toothless sprinted over to Broddi and knocked the boy to the ground. He gently caught the back of Broddi's long brown tunic and dragged him to Hiccup . " Listen you can't just go charging in you and Dalla have to do it together or not at all " he was annoyed and Toothless dropped Broddi to the ground with a loud tudd and a lot of the villagers saw. Broddi sighed he looked in the open door of Hiccup's new house and he saw Dalla crying . He had caused and now he needed to fix it.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he got into bed next to Astrid that night , he had a long day and was tired and a bit ticked off . Astrid examined her husband to be he looked mad but not because of anyone but because of the laws of other tribes. " You know you shouldn't worry about . I'm against it as much as you are but still you should leave it to the other islands " she tried . He slid his hand around her waist and pulled her into his side. " I know but it's so unfair , on Berk we are free to marry to one we fall in love with and we choose to do so but on the 11 other islands it's not even possible. He wasn't happy and she knew not to push the subject . " I know sweetheart , just leave it for tomorrow and try to get some sleep " she leaned up kissing his cheek before she snuggled into his chest as he held her close.

He couldn't sleep his mind kept on the thought of what if he had been put in an arranged marriage and he could never marry the one he truly loved , Astrid. He was lucky and his father had told him that he just wanted him to be happy with the one he chooses to spend his life with. Of course he had known since he was the mere age of 12 he was in love with the blonde haired viking. He vowed that not a person on the island of Berk would ever have to go through an arranged marriage again . He looked over at Astrid wanting to marry her right there and then . He was so in love with her he would walk off a cliff to prove it . He was so blessed and lucky to have her in his life . He had an idea a very risky one but it may well work but he needed help .

* * *

Broddi was upset and angry very angry he was this close to killing someone . He had left the girl he loved crying and he was beyond mad at himself . Hiccup found him the next morning and explained his plan and it might work but he might be in trouble. Hiccup had gotten his father to call a private meeting with all the chiefs and their children . He brought his friends and Toothless just in case things got heated . Stoick wasn't sure why he had called the meeting but he trusted his sons judgement . Once everyone was seated , Hiccup stood up and start to talk " The reason I've gotten my father to summon you here today is about a law all of your tribes have in place that isn't right " he took a deep breathe and continued.

" An arranged marriage is not right , and you of all people have no right to say it is . Think about it most of you married to strengthen your tribes peace with another tribe and not actually been in love with the person whom you've married . Your own heirs probably do love somebody back on your own island but our afraid to admit it and you've promised them to another ma or women who the have never even meet" he saw the disgusted faces of many of the other chiefs. "Enough boy you know nothing you are not fit to be a chief " before Hiccup could respond Stoicks voice boomed through the great hall " You will all listen I'm the one in charge here , you have no athorithy on my island so sit down or will have you arrested " . His expression was terrifying and he nodded towards Hiccup to continue . " Look if you don't believe me I will prove it . " he turned to Dalla's father . " You've promised you're daughter to Daxyn a man she doesn't know and doesn't love . Don't you see she's fallen in love with Broddi and you and Aki cannot stop them , they have both agreed if you try they will stay on Berk where they can be together in peace " Hiccup gestured towards the two who sat side by side .

" Dalla this cannot be the truth tell me it is not " her father yelled . " Father I am sorry but m heart belongs to Broddi i never wanted you to choose Daxyn , you only did because of his fathers wealth " she yelled , lacing her hand with Broddi's. " You do not have a say on this it is my descion " her father stood up . " No it is not and do not touch her , Hiccup said it already we will abandon our tribes if we have to and liv here on Berk " Broddi stood between Dalla and her father . The rest of the chiefs didn't say a word because Toothless and Stormfly were growling and baring there teeth while Hookfang paced up and down .

" Don't you see it's the most stupid law ever enforced marriage is a union of love between you and your soul mate not for peace amongst two tribes " Hiccup stood proud and tall. Everyone was abousloutley shocked , he had the courage to try change a law and it was working . " The boy is right , we should not force marriage " Magnus spoke up . " I am willing to change the laws on Borson island " he stood up . Hiccup looked at the man gratefully . The other chiefs stood up and agreed to change the law all except for Dalla's father . " I will not return home father and you shall have no heir " she threthened him . That was a chiefs worst fear and he could not chance it . " Fine you have my blessing " he came around . Hiccup just proven love over law and he was completely right . His father knew he was ready to become chief and he knew he was to . He smiled as he saw Broddi lean in and kiss Dalla . Everything had worked out .

* * *

Astrid was so proud of Hiccup , he could've gotten killed for trying to change the laws of the twelve tribes . But he fought and won and he was happy that he had changed it . Broddi had proposed to Dalla a little while after it in front of everyone on Berk in the centre of the village . " I'm so proud of you " she whispered and kissed him passionatley . It was evening and they were alone in their bedroom . He hovered over her with a goofy smile " you know you're the reason I did it , I couldn't imagine spending my life with someone other than you , I love you so much Astrid you're my world . I'd be nothing without you " he kissed her softly again . She was taken back but smiled and kissed him with all she had . They had been through hell together and had survived everything life had thrown at them and they had no regrets . That night the kissing turned into a heated make out session which turned into something a lot more personal and special . It was a first and it was special and filled with all the love in the world . All Hiccup knew was if he had Astrid he had his world right next to him .

* * *

**So what did you think was it good bad let me know ? I know it was based around true love and I liked writing it and I hope you liked reading it. I might do a last one shot to finish the story story . It depends like the first one . This is also over 6000 words my longest one shot or chapter to date and it took a lot of time . If you want a trilogy let me know because I love writing this and I want to write more :).**

**Love ya Jendallforvever**


End file.
